Mega Man: The Online Novelization
by JDHGamer
Summary: A novelization based on the original game and anime
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man: The Online Novelization  
By Justin D. Hurkman  
All copyrights are mentioned at the end of the story.  
  
Updates: Spell checking now used!  
  
Permission granted to MST this story, as long as you tell me about it AT LEAST after it's finished so I can read it. Because, hey! I enjoy reading MSTs as much as the next guy, I even do so MSTing myself and plan to post my Mystery RPG Theater 30,000 work here at FanFiction.net. I'm thinking of MSTing my own work, but I think it would be better if other people did it instead.  
  
High School in Los Angeles, California...  
  
It was an ordinary day for the janitor so far, he went into the boy's restroom and started sweeping. As he swept near a particular stall, he heard an odd beeping noise. He tried to open the stall, it was looked. He knocked on it "Is anyone in there?" he said. There was no reply. He looked under the door, there was no one there, it seemed, and he crawled under. As he got up, he saw a digital readout, this seemed to be the source of the beeping noise, and he looked up higher to see a bunch of wires. "Oh my God!" he said.  
He reached for his intercom, the readout said 0:17:37.09, and was counting down rapidly. "Jeff to security, we have what appears to be an explosive device hear, and it's counting down, it's at about 16 minutes know, I suggest we evacuate the building." he said, and quickly unlocked the stall door and left for the main office.  
"We have a what?" someone on the other side of the intercom said.  
"A bomb, we need to evacuate the building immediately!" Jeff replied.  
"Ten-four" the person on the other side replied.  
The sirens went off...  
  
Now we shift our attention to Rocky Renald Williams (his friends call him Rock), and his brother, Greg. They both stood outside the building.  
"What do you think it is this time, Rock?" Greg said.  
"This could be the one," Rock replied.  
"Or it may be just another one of those threats," Greg replied.  
"Who knows?" Rock said.  
Just about everyone was out of the building, but Rock noticed just then that there was someone roller skating just outside the building.  
  
  
  
"Um, Greg, if this is 'the one', I think I'd better get whoever that is away from the building," Rock said, then headed back toward the building.  
"Rock! This is no time for a heroic act! Get back here!" Greg said, thought for a while, then groaned, and went to chase after his foolish brother.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Rollayna Anne Light (called Roll by her friends) is completely oblivious to what is going on. Listening to music turned up so loud that even the super-loud sirens can't over power the noise. Then she noticed some guy running toward her, followed by another guy who looks just like the first guy, only with different attire. The first guy tries to say something to her, she can't hear it. He rips her headphones off and her ears are invaded by the noise of warning sirens.  
"There might be a bomb in the building, we need to get away!" the guy said.  
"Okay, okay, just calm down!" Roll replied.  
The other guy finally catches up.  
"Okay, let's just get out of here!" He says.  
"Hi, my name is Rock, and my brother here is Greg," Rock said.  
"Well, my name is..." Roll said.  
"Sorry, I don't think we have time for introductions, this building could blow any second if there's really a bomb inside!" Greg cut her off.  
"Okay, let's go!" Rock said.  
They raced away from the building, Roll obviously in the lead with her roller skates.  
Meanwhile, inside, there isn't much time left.  
5...  
Roll is on a roll and Rock and Greg are not exactly far away from the building.  
4...  
Roll is about a third of the way towards safety, Rock and Greg are about a fourth.  
3...  
Roll is about halfway there, Rock and Greg have reached about the one-third mark.  
2...  
Roll is a little past the halfway mark, Rock and Greg are placed behind accordingly.  
1...  
Roll isn't quite far away enough to avoid injury, Rock and Greg are trailing behind.  
0...  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!  
Although having enough distance between them and the explosion to avoid being burned, Rock and Greg are hurled away by a massive shockwave, and Roll is knocked over, completely shattering her right arm, and both of her legs.  
  
The ambulance arrives, picking up the only three injuries in this incident. It didn't look like Rock or Greg were going to make it, but Roll, thanks to her skates, looked like she would only lose an arm and her legs.  
Dr. Light was there, in fact, it was his ambulance. He spoke to his daughter. "Roll, are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yes, thanks to him," she tried moving her arm to point to Rock, but her attempt was met only with a shot of pain.  
"Which cooler shirt is he wearing?" Dr. Light asked.  
"Blue." she replied, "If he survives, his brother, the one in red, should be credited with saving his life."  
"It doesn't seem likely they'll survive...unless..." Dr. Light said.  
He went over to a table and grabbed two devices which connected to two sizeable computers. He placed these devices on both of their heads. They blinked as they began copying the vast amounts of information stored in these brother's minds.  
  
Dr. Lights Lab...  
  
Rock opened his eyes, what he saw was a strange display, it said, and he heard a computerized-sounding voice reading. "Initializing Vision...".  
In front of him he saw everything in a mosaic of black and white, "focusing...". His vision eventually cleared and he could see, albeit in black and white, a ceiling and a florescent light hanging above him. "Initializing indigo...", a few shades of indigo appeared, "Initializing violet..." a few shades of violet were added, "initializing blue...", shades of blue became visible, "initializing green...", then green, "initializing yellow...", then yellow," initializing orange...", then orange, "initializing red...", and finally red appeared, completing the color spectrum.  
"Okay, just what the heck is going on, and were the heck am I?" Rock said.  
He got up, and happened to get a glance at his right hand. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed.  
His right hand wasn't there, instead there appeared to be a metal thing inside his limb. Something opened inside and his hand popped out.  
"Ahh!" he said, startled.  
Once the hand was completely out, the flesh seemed to bond together, and it became as if his arm were perfectly normal.  
He flexed his right arm, making sure he could actually control it.  
"Now I appear to be hallucinating..." he said to himself.  
"I wouldn't quite call it a hallucination," a voice with a Scottish accent said.  
"Who the heck are you? And were are you?" Rock asked.  
"Well, my name is Dr. Light and I'm standing right behind you." Dr. Light replied.  
  
  
  
"Okay, now that we have that issue resolved, what is going on?" Rock said.  
"Well, you are now the proud owner of a completely synthetic cybernetic body." Dr. Light said.  
"What?!" Rock replied.  
"In a nut shell, you are now an android, a robot of sorts." Dr. Light said.  
"Wait a minute here, why did you do this?" Rock asked.  
"Because I needed a subject," Dr. Light replied.  
"Shouldn't I volunteer first?" Rock said.  
"Well, you weren't exactly in a condition to do so when I selected you," Dr. Light replied.  
"But why me?" Rock asked.  
"Because you saved my daughter's life," Dr. Light replied.  
"Your daughter?...You mean that girl with the roller skates?" Rock said.  
"Yes, her name is Rollayna Anne Light, I believe her friends call her roll." Dr. Light replied.  
"Is she okay?" Rock asked.  
"She had to have her right arm and both of her legs replaced with cybernetic ones, but otherwise she's fine." Dr. Light replied.  
"And my brother, Greg?" Rock asked.  
"He, like you, was given a cybernetic body, however, it was only the prototype, a test to make sure it would work, thankfully, it did, and after the remaining programming and upgrades are complete, he will be perfectly fine." Dr. Light replied.  
"So, what exactly is the point of this?" Rock asked.  
"Well, this is all part of Project Mega Man, and you are the result, your codename is Mega Man, if you chose to accept my proposal." Dr. Light replied.  
"And your proposal would be...?" Rock asked.  
"Well, considering your bravery in saving my daughter, I thought you could very well be the one for this project. You see, you are a crime-fighting machine of sorts, and quite a high-tech one at that. Don't worry, though, there are two things to note, firstly, you are hard to kill, you might be severely damaged, but as long as your memory remains intact, you will need only some repairs. And if your memory is damaged, we have a backup stored on computer. I'd say you're pretty much immortal. And secondly, if you should chose not to accept my offer, you can return to your old life...however, your crime-fighting abilities will be disabled and we will likely not repair you if you are injured somehow, perhaps if it's a defect, we might, but in any case it may be difficult for us to monitor you." Dr. Light replied.  
"Well, this is all very overwhelming! So your telling me I pretty much can't be killed. You know, even though I think I shouldn't, logically, I should, so I think I will accept your offer, for now at least." Rock replied.  
"Good." Dr. Light said.  
"You know, this is a bit crazy, I mean, this could just be an intricate hoax, but I guess I've always wanted to be part of a hoax. And if it isn't a hoax, well, you say I'm Immortal, so there's no harm there, and if it is a hoax, the danger is likely to be fake as well, so I have nothing to worry about, really. And if this is some crazy dream or hallucination, that wouldn't be real now, either, wouldn't it?" Rock said.  
"Well, I assure you, this is all quite real," Dr. Light replied.  
"This could be one of those reality shows they have, and you could be Sean Connery, hired to act out the role of Dr. Light. I mean, you look like and sound like Sean Connery!" Rock said.  
"Well, I'm not related to him as far as I know, but I suppose each of us happens to have a replica of themself somewhere on the planet, I guess Sean Connery in mine," Dr. Light said, "He just happens to be a famous actor."  
"Right..." Rock said.  
"Well, anyway, it's about time I showed you the suite," Dr. Light said.  
"The suite?" Rock asked.  
"You'll understand when you see it," Dr. Light replied.  
A door opened to another room, there was an odd-looking man working in there, he had this crazy hair-du and a long mustache.  
"Oh, this is my associate, Dr. Willy, we worked together on this project," Dr. Light said.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rock said.  
"It's nice to meet you as vell," Dr. Willy replied.  
"He's Russian, if you haven't already noticed," Dr. Light said.  
"From the former Soviet Union, huh?" Rock commented.  
"Emphasis on 'former'," Dr. Willy replied, then went through a door and out of the lab.  
"Anyway, this..." Dr. Light said, pressing a few buttons, causing a sliding wall to raise up to reveal a cybernetic suite of armor in a transperisteel case, "is your suite."  
"Cool!" He said, stepping over to it, "and in my favorite color too!"  
"Well, it was a guess considering that you wore blue that day," Dr. Light said.  
"Well, you guessed right," Rock replied.  
"This suite has a powerful plasma cannon, which you also normally have on your right arm, although the suite enhances it's power greatly," Dr. Light said, "The suite also increase your physical strength, your speed, accuracy, etc....Basically it enhances your current abilities, which are powerful as they are, however restricted mostly because you probably wont need them in day-to-day situations. And speaking of which, you do have a defense system which will only activate if you are in sudden danger. And your plasma cannon will only activate if the danger is great."  
"Interesting..." Rock said.  
"Well, you'd better get some rest, your batteries have had just a little time to charge, if you wish to see my daughter first, you can. I need to get back to work. I've programmed a familiarity with the building, so you should know your way around." Dr. Light said.  
"Cool!" Rock replied, and left the lab for the living quarters.  
  
Meanwhile, skating around her room is Roll. Vacuuming her room with her...wait...this can't be right...arm? Oh yeah, it's robotic, isn't it? Okay, now that we have that cleared up, on with the rest of the story.  
Meanwhile, Rock is walking down the hall, and he hears some music, it sounds familiar, perhaps it was the music Roll was listening to when he saved her (that's how loud it was turned up)? Probably so. He walked towards the source of the noise. Yep, it's Roll's room, alright. He knocked on the door. Even he couldn't hear it.  
He decided just to open the door. "Um, hello?" he said. He couldn't hear that either.  
Meanwhile, Roll was cleaning up, pretty much unaware of Rock having entered the room. She turned, saw him, and jumped a bit and let out an inaudible yelp. She realized who it was and calmed down a bit and turned down the music.  
"I'm sorry about that," She said, "I guess I had the music up so loud I didn't hear you come in."  
"Even I couldn't hear me come in," Rock said.  
"Sorry..." She replied.  
"It's okay, alright," Rock said, "What the? Is that another one of your father's inventions?"  
"He thought it would help me with cleaning my room," She replied.  
"A cannon thing on my arm and a vacuum cleaner on yours, if that isn't weird I don't know what is!" Rock said.  
She reverted her arm back to a hand and the roller skates went back into her feet.  
"Is it just me, or have you gotten a bit shorter?" Rock said.  
"Roller skates," Roll replied.  
"Another enhancement, I see. What other things did he add?" Rock asked.  
"Well, the vacuum cleaner on my arm isn't the only thing, is kind of multipurpose. I can use it for self-defense as well," she said.  
"Don't take to much offense, but your father seems to be quite the mad scientist," Rock said.  
"Maybe I should take that as a complement," Roll said, "At least he's good at his trade."  
"You have to admit that," he said. He thought for a moment, then chuckled a bit.  
"What?" Roll said.  
"I just thought of something," Rock replied.  
"What was it?" Roll said.  
"Well, I guess we'd make an interesting couple: Rock and Roll!" Rock said.  
"Rock and Roll?" Roll said.  
"Or maybe Rock 'n Roll," Rock suggested.  
"Man, that actually kind of funny!" Roll said, joining in the chuckling.  
"I'll say," Rock said.  
"Well, it's kind of late, maybe you should get some sleep," Roll said after they stopped laughing.  
"Yeah, it's 10:47 and 34.49 seconds. Oh no, I'm turning into Data from Star Trek!" Rock said.  
"That's the problem with having an internal chronometer," Roll replied.  
"Well, anyway, by that, I can see it's been about a week and a half since I saved you. That must be how long it took them to do all of this, I'm not surprised. Anyway, I'd better go. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning then." Rock said.  
"Yeah, see ya." Roll said.  
With that, Rock left for his own room.  
  
About Midnight...  
  
An alarm went off in Rock's head.  
"What the? Something's going on in the lab!"  
Rock rushed as fast as he could to the lab. When he got there, he found Dr. Willy and his brother, Greg. Greg was using the cannon on his arm to blast an exit through the wall of the lab.  
"Dr. Willy?" Rock said, "What exactly are you doing?"  
"I'm leaving, of course! And I'm taking you're reprogrammed brother with me!" Dr. Willy replied, "I will create an entire legion of intelligent machines to take over the vorld!"  
"Do you have ANY idea how unrealistic the goal of world domination is?" Rock said.  
"Not vith a legion of intelligent robots at my command!" Dr. Willy said, "Come, let's go."  
"Greg!" Rock said.  
"Sorry bro, I'm with him now. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon." Greg said.  
"Goodbye, Rock, it was a pleasure to meet with you," Dr. Willy said, and then they escaped to a helicopter which then lifted off. Rock ran through the hole in the wall, then jumped up and grabbed on to the rail of the helicopter. It continued its ascent. "Yo doc! I think we have company!" Greg said. "Get rid of him!" Dr. Willy replied.  
"Sure!" and with that said, Greg used his plasma cannon to blast his bother off the rail of the helicopter.  
Rock slipped off the rail and plummeted to the ground. He hit the ground, the last thing he saw was a display that said "Severe damage inflicted, auto shutdown of systems for repair commencing".  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Final Words: Well, the ending for the last update I made (back when the story had a website) was a bit different, it had him not being able to even reach the helicopter, but I thought this was a more dramatic way to close the scene, and to give him a good night's rest (if I were him, I'd have trouble sleeping). It also allows me to reoppen the story at the next day, so I wont have Dr. Light rushing in right away or something like that, in any case, I thought the original ending would end up being corny, so I added a little action and a show of just the extent to which Protoman was reprogramed, to an extent that he would kill his own brother. Of course, his brother is a robot, so he's simply incompacitated. Anyway, I think I've said enough, I will be adding more latter, perhaps in the form of a new chapter, even though I don't really like chapters in fan fiction, this one is probably going to end up being quite epic, like my other fan fiction project: Final Fantasy VII Part 2. That's all folks, and as for the copyright stuff, it's coming up next.  
  
Novelization: © 2001 JDH Online & Justin D. Hurkman  
Mega Man and related Characters are property of Capcom unless otherwise specified.  
  
The Characters otherwise specified: Jeff, the janitor, the real names for characters: Rocky Renald Williams, Greg Williams, & Rollayna Anne Light. Greg Williams is the most original name among these, as it is not based on the names of the other characters in any way. When they are referred to by their nick/code names, those names are property of Capcom: Rock, Roll, Mega Man, & Protoman.  
  
Thank You!  



	2. Chapter 2

Hello, and welcome to the long-awaited next part of Mega Man: The Online Novelization. It's been awhile, but I'm finally coming back to the Fan Fiction scene after my long hiatus.   
Hopefully, the number of grammatical errors will be low this time, and I'll be sure to give this a spell-check before I send it out to be posted. And forgive me if this is a little short, Instead of doing my work chapter by chapter, I do it section-of-chapter by section-of-chapter. lol  
Anyway, enough of my babbling, on to the story:  
  
Suddenly, everything came back to life, he had a little memory of what had occurred before, something about a system shutting down for repairs...now he started seeing some kind of re-initialization text going across the screen of his vision, and suddenly, everything started up   
again, spectrum by spectrum of color re-appearing, until he got the full image of what he was seeing.  
"Dr. Light?" He said.  
"You had quite a rough fall back there, it seems that the worst has happened...I had a bad feeling about Dr. Willy for quite some time...but I never acted upon my suspicions, perhaps I should have...but it's too late to correct my mistakes now." Dr. Light Replied.  
"What happened?" Rock said.  
"Your memory centers didn't get a chance to shut down properly, so some data may have been lost. Dr. Willy reprogrammed your brother and took him away...we don't know where for sure."  
"My brother! Oh no!" He remembered it suddenly, the helicopter, his own brother shot him down, then he feel to the ground below.  
"I'm...sorry." Dr. Light said, "I should've put the security measures in place for your brother when I had the chance. But he was a prototype, so we didn't take the time to do that yet with him, I was going to do that today, but..."  
"It's okay...I think..."  
"I know you must not be quite sure how to feel about this, and neither do I, really. It's like nothing a human could even consider being able to experience. A loved one being turned against you, it must be hard, and it will only get harder later on...but now, perhaps we should get some rest, it's taken me all day to make repairs, and you need to recharge your energy."  
"Yeah..."  
And thus, the day ended, for them...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
But, for Dr. Willy and Protoman, the day had only begun. A new day to start there evil plans.   
First this, robbing a bank, the simplest of things, especially for a robot.  
"Okay, I disabled the lock" Protoman said, quietly, "And the security cameras are turned off as well, let's go."  
One advantage of being a computerized person is being able to easily hack into the Bank's security. Mankind's reliance on technology is such a wonderful thing.  
They snuck into the vault, and began to bag the money. It was simple as can be, no one was in the building, and all the security was disabled, a piece of cake.  
Before they left, Protoman re-enabled security, and placed some false entries into the logs, so that it seemed as if nothing had happened, and that the money simply disappeared into thin air.  
And with that, they got back in the helicopter and left.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, I hope you've liked this story so far, although I've only just begun with the second chapter, I also have some other projects to attend to for Fan Fiction and other stuff, so I'll try to add something new to my two main fan fictions, this and Final Fantasy VII Part 2, about once or so every day. So until then, cya. 


End file.
